


He was a coward

by Pammy



Series: Scattered Pieces [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside people knew him as the beast and they feared him. But only in that moment in the dungeon, he felt human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was a coward

It seems he has always been a coward.

A coward he was when his wife left him.

A coward he was called when his son gave up on him.

A coward she yelled when she walked out the door.

He stood in the cold dungeons he imprisoned her in and sank to the floors.

He looked up at the barred windows to see the sky turn pink and purple as dawn approached.

Outside of the castle the town buzzed with fear of the beast

Of the creature that lurked at night and lived alone.

The beast who snatched away your first born, shatter your life but could offer you what you desire.

The most powerful and feared creature in the kingdom.

One that could easily be next to the queen.

Yet here, in this dungeon that still smelled like fresh rain and sweet flowers, the beast lay.

Tears clouded his vision and once, in a long time, he felt his heart break.


End file.
